


the wild

by goatglucose



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kid!jaskier, partly draft, who grows up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Я наслушалась the horror and the wild и придумала ау, которая хаотично разрослась. Не могу сказать что это прям полноценный фик, но для твиттера он точно стал уже слишком большим. Начинается он уж точно всрато.Геральт находит мелкого пацана по имени Юлиан на тракте и вынужден взять его с собой.За этот фик мне подольют масла в огонь под котёл в аду. ;)Из предупреждений моя цитата по ходу написания:Ох блять.Зараза.Ну как так и что теперь делать.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	the wild

Что если однажды ведьмак Геральт нашел на тракте брошенного потрепанного ребенка и забрал с собой до ближайшего города, но пока они дошли пацан так к нему привязался что, сделал ВСЁ чтобы он не оставил его в городе - в том числе сбежал из приюта и подкараулил Геральта снова на тракте. Так ведьмаку пришлось смириться с тем, что теперь он путешествует не один.

Юлиан растет и Геральт потихоньку учит его всяким ведьмачьм мелочам, хотя душа мальчика явно лежит больше к музыке, чем фехтованию, хотя он и достаточно успешен в этих занятиях. Ещё лучше он управляется с травами и эликсирами. Кажется он знает даже больше Геральта - Юлиан проводил много вечеров в городских и сельских библиотеках, когда Геральт уходит на задания, а потом в полях - собирая и засушивая новые травы. Как то он приносит Геральту перевязанный бечёвкой букетик маленьких жёлтых цветов - тот устал с охоты и вообще весь в грязи и крови, но этот ребенок просто подходит к нему, даже не морщась, и цепляет его к ведьмачьему доспеху и так довольно улыбается, будто это магическим образом сделало Геральта чистым и довольным.   
\- Что это за цветы?  
\- Лютики. Вычитал о них недавно. У них довольно интересное значение объединяющее невинность и симпатию на вид и власть и могущество внутри. Они ядовитые.   
\- Хм. Лютики, говоришь.  
\- Ага.  
Геральт посмотрел на него, а потом аккуратно отцепил букетик.   
\- Прицеплю его снова, когда постираюсь.

Прошло не так много времени прежде чем у Геральта вырвалось 'Лютик' вместо 'Юлиан'. Пацан не возражал.

На тринадцатый день рождения Геральт дарит ему его первую лютню. Юлиан затягивает его в музыкальную лавку, издали завидев вывеску и восторженно бродит вокруг стеллажей. Хозяин даёт ему попробовать всё, что у него есть, но настоящая магия начинается когда лютня попадает в руки мальчика. Он неумело берет пару аккордов и хозяин поправляет его пальцы на грифе. Лютик поднимает светящиеся глаза на Геральта и тот не может ничего, кроме как согласно кивнуть. С тех пор покой ведьмаку только снится. Но Юлиан довольно быстро учится и слушать его становится приятнее с каждым днём.  
Он думает над псевдонимом и нежное прозвище, данное ведьмаком само просится на эту должность.   
С этих пор, исполняя короткие смешные песенки на ярмарках Юлиан представляется Лютиком.

В какой то момент Геральт понимает, что Лютик вырос. На него смотрит уже не наивный мальчуган с огромными голубыми глазами, а вполне взрослый молодой человек, хоть его весёлый и любопытный взгляд не изменился.  
Он уже довольно известный бард, он сочинил массу популярных баллад, в том числе и о ведьмаке. Геральт чувствует, что ограничивает его и решает что пришло время расстаться и дать ему шанс вести самостоятельную жизнь, ведь постоянные скитания с ведьмаком совсем не подходят для поэта. Он уходит в одно утро, поцеловав ещё спящего Лютика в лоб, оставив все свои деньги и серебряный кинжал, как прощальный подарок.  
Лютик ждал его несколько дней, пока не понял, что он уже не вернётся.

Годы спустя Геральт всё ещё слышит отголоски двоякой славы Лютика. Он жив, знаменит и, безусловно, порочен.   
Ведьмак не очень то верит этим слухам, хотя его это и тревожит. Но по крайней мере он знает что Лютик жив и ему есть что есть и где спать.  
И вот он заходит в трактир в очередном городке и замирает в дверях, пригвожденный знакомыми голубыми глазами к полу. Голос Лютика дрогнул на середине слога, но он быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил исполнение.  
Геральт так и не сдвинулся с места, как истукан загородив дверь. Сердце ведьмака бьётся как бешеное и ему чертовски страшно, хотя он всегда мог похвастаться тем, что не боится ничего. Кроме Лютика.  
Бард заканчивает песню и кланяется под овации посетителей. Они просят его продолжать, и Юлиан, не отрывая взгляда от Геральта, кивает.  
\- Что ж, эту песню я посвящаю знаменитому Белому Волку! - объявляет он, кивая в сторону стоящего в дверях Геральта, и начинает петь the horror and the wild.  
Она не похожа ни на одну его предыдущую балладу, в ней так много злости, обиды, боли и.. любви. Геральт четко ощущает каждую эмоцию и ему кажется что он в них тонет.  
Когда Юлиан заканчивает, в таверне несколько минут тишина, пока несколько скромных хлопков не разбивают её и гул аплодисментов и голосов снова нарастает до обычного уровня.   
Лютик, до этого державший зрительный контакт с Геральтом, устало вздыхает и отворачивается к стойке, прося хозяина налить ему пива.   
Ведьмак медленно, по дуге, подходит у нему. Как будто он дикий зверь, мелькает у него в голове.  
\- Ну здравствуй, - горько усмехается Лютик, отпивая пива и даже не взглянув в его. - Вот уж не думал что встречу тебя ещё раз, _Геральт_.   
Его имя он произносит так ядовито, что ведьмак морщится.  
\- Ты, наверное, хотел бы поговорить. - единственное что приходит в голову Геральта.  
Бард взрывается, резко поворачиваясь к нему и зло уставившись на него.  
\- Конечно! Лет этак 10 назад! Знаешь, я ведь ждал тебя тогда! Две недели ждал, пока не понял, что ты меня просто БРОСИЛ. О, спасибо хоть оставил денег! И что я должен был думать? Знаешь, я винил себя в этом все эти чёртовы годы. Думал, искал, что я сделал не так, что могло тебя так расстроить и разочаровать, что ты ушёл. Я же наверняка сделал что то ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ужасное. Я так ненавидел себя, потом тебя. Нет уж, тут уже не о чем разговаривать. Ты всё сказал тогда, своим уходом. Так что давай просто сделаем вид что этой встречи не было и разойдемся в разные стороны.  
\- Лютик.. - Геральт протянул было руку к его голове, чтобы погладить как он часто делал раньше, но тут же одёрнул, стоило Лютику дернуться в противоположную сторону.  
\- Не трогай меня, - прочти прошипел он, залпом допил свою кружку, подхватил жалостливо тренькнувшую лютню и вылетел из зала на второй этаж, где наверняка снимал комнату.   
Геральт опустил руку и взглянул на хозяина, который наблюдал за всем этим, притворяясь увлечённым протиранием стаканов.  
\- Налей-ка пива, - устало заказал Геральт и бросил пару монет на стол. - И принеси что-нибудь поесть. Свободные комнаты есть?  
Хозяин кивнул, озвучив цену. Геральт, согласно кивнув, добавил монет. Немного подумав, добавил:  
\- Скажешь в какой поселился бард?  
Хозяин подозрительно покосился на него, но ответил:  
\- Будет напротив твоей.

Поднявшись, Геральт немного постоял в коридоре между комнатами, сомневаясь. Решившись, он забросил свои пожитки в свою и подошёл к двери напротив, постучался.   
За дверью послышалось невнятное бормотание и шаги.  
\- Что случилось, я же всё оплатил, - Лютик резко замолчал, открыв дверь и подняв взгляд на Геральта. - Зачем ты пришёл? Разве я не ясно выразился?  
\- Юлиан, - Геральт ловко пресёк попытку закрыть дверь перед своим носом. - Я хочу тебе всё объяснить.  
\- Ты же не отстанешь от меня, пока я тебя не впущу? - устало вздохнул бард, пропуская ведьмака в комнату. - Хорошо, ладно, у тебя есть этот вечер. Давай. Объясняй.  
\- Хм. - Геральт потоптался в комнате, не зная куда встать и с чего начать. Лютик сел на кровать в наигранно расслабленной позе и приготовился слушать.   
\- Ну? Если будешь просто молчать я тебя выгоню.  
\- Это.. не просто.  
\- Ха! А ты думал будет легко?? Боже, иногда ты так наивен, _ведьмак_!  
Геральт почувствал укол боли от этого обращения. Он взглянул на Лютика и тот отвернулся, поняв что переборщил.  
\- Я думал что так будет лучше, - начал Геральт. На этот раз Лютик не стал его перебивать. - Сам подумай, какая жизнь тебя ждала бы со мной? Вечное бродяжничество, грязь и кровь, предвзятое отношение людей. Не такой должна быть жизнь поэта. Тебе в пору спать в кровати, а не на голой земле, есть нормальную еду, а не древесных крыс, быть среди людей, а не в обществе... меня.   
Они помолчали.  
\- Ты так изменился, - продолжил Геральт. - Я слышал так много слухов и сплетен о тебе..  
\- Это всё правда, - с вызовом резко перебил его Лютик. - А чего ты хотел? Я голодал, меня избивали, даже пытались изнасиловать и не один раз. Твой кинжал не раз меня спасал, признаю. Даже в глубоком отчаянии, когда я еле ползал от голода и усталости я его не продал. - Он достал его из сапога и поиграл в руке, демонстрируя изящный серебряный клинок. - Я выживал как мог. - Лютик пожал плечами.  
\- Ты так наивен, Геральт. Иногда мне кажется, что это я старше тебя, а ты просто застрял где то в прошлом и всё ещё веришь в радужность этого мира. Что ж этот мир прогнил. Здесь нет ничего кроме лжи и предательств.   
\- Ты не прав, Юлиан, - после небольшой паузы спокойно ответил Геральт. - В этом мире всё ещё есть любовь. Я тебя люблю. Поэтому я ушёл. Поэтому я здесь сейчас с тобой и поэтому хотел бы остаться навсегда.   
Лютик горько усмехнулся.   
\- Знаешь, всё это время я понятия не имел почему не сдаюсь - просто боролся до конца. А сейчас понял. Хотел доказать тебе что я достоин. Как глупо.  
Геральт сделал шаг к нему и протянул руку. Лютик не пошевелился.  
\- Можно? - всё же спросил Геральт. Лютик устало кивнул и ведьмак сел с ним рядом и обнял.  
\- Прости меня. Прости, прости, прости, я больше никогда тебя не отпущу, я обещаю.  
Лютик затрясся в его объятиях то ли от смеха, то ли от рыданий.  
\- Не хочу, - приглушённо ответил он. - Помнишь тот букетик лютиков, который я тебе принёс? Их дарят тем, в кого влюблены. Тогда я имел ввиду именно это. И с тех пор ничего не изменилось, как бы я не пытался задушить в себе это чувство. Иронично, что эта любовь оказалась для меня ядовитой.  
Лютик поднял голову и взглянул в жёлтые глаза.  
\- Юлиан?  
\- Я уже давно не ребенок, - сказал он как бы оправдываясь и в следующее мгновение поцеловал ведьмака.  
Это был нежный, но всё же требовательный поцелуй. Геральт положил руки на плечи барда, но так и не оттолкнул.  
\- Лютик, я... - он замялся, едва они отстранились друг от друга.  
Бард взглянул на него понимающим обречённым взглядом.  
\- Да, да, знаю, ты меня вырастил и никогда о таком и подумать не мог, это невозможно, не делай так больше.  
Тут он поцеловал Геральта ещё раз, уже более настойчиво, хватая руками за плечи и приподнимаясь на коленях. На этот раз Геральт вывернулся и отстранил его.  
\- Нет, Юлиан, прекрати. Это неправильно.  
Но бард не сдавался, лапал везде, куда мог дотянуться, целовал руки, плечи, нос, пытаясь попасть в губы. Эта возня продолжалась несколько минут, пока Геральт, рыкнув, не уронил его на кровать и прижал к ней своим весом. Лютик подёргался, облизнул подраспухшие красные губы и уставился на него.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если ты меня сейчас отвергнешь я не пойду с тобой?  
\- Да, - громко выдохнув ответил Геральт. - Я должен об этом подумать.  
С этими словами он резко отпустил руки Лютика, встал и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Сон не шёл. Ведьмак лежал на кровати и смотрел как на потолке играют тени деревьев в лунном свете. Перед глазами стояло раскрасневшееся лицо Лютика, на губах всё ещё ощущался его вкус. Геральт бы соврал, сказав, что он ничего не почувствовал. И это пугало. Он вырастил его с малых лет как своего ученика и, хотя он всегда относился к нему как к равному, это было слишком странно. Признаться он никогда не думал о Юлиане _так_. И сейчас был напуган тем, _какой_ отклик в его сердце и теле вызвала эта мысль. Потому что он был готов ответить на его поцелуй. Готов притянуть его к себе и подмять под себя на этом соломенном матрасе. И чёрт его знает что сделать ещё.  
Вопрос возраста был весьма условен - Геральт всегда был намного старше Юлиана, но никогда не старел достаточно, чтобы их разница в возрасте выглядела странно. Однако он все равно никак не мог отделаться от ощущения что он всё ещё совсем юн, ведь только таким он его и помнил. Образ дикого и сильного, пропитанного болью и потерями Юлиана никак не укладывался у него в голове. Сознание Геральта упорно разделяло их на двух разных людей. В конце концов он встал и начал ходить по комнате, пока наконец не вышел в коридор и не замер у двери напротив. Он стоял там минут пять, когда услышал глухое "входи уже" из-за двери. Ведьмак приоткрыл её и нерешительно заглянул.   
\- Ну же, Геральт, - донеслось с кровати. Темный силуэт на ней пошевелился и сел.   
Он зашёл и тихо прикрыл дверь, стараясь делать это максимально сосредоточенно, оттягивая момент, когда ему придется взглянуть в блестящие в полумраке глаза барда. Они оба знали что выйдя из этой комнаты они либо пойдут вместе, либо навсегда разойдутся.   
Геральт, так редко терявший самообладание, почувствовал как его сердце срывается в бешеный ритм. Он совершенно не знал что сказать, что сделать, зачем он вообще пришёл. Хотя нет. Знал. Решительность прошила его сознание и все стало кристально ясно. Геральт уверенно шагнул к Лютику навстречу.

Солнечный луч неприятно светил прямо в лицо. Геральт поморщился и пошевелился, чувствуя теплую тяжесть на своей груди. Юлиан едва слышно промямлил что-то и прижался крепче.   
\- Зараза, - подумал Геральт, зарываясь пальцами в волосы барда. - Как я тебя люблю.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Геральт, - приглушённо промямлил Юлиан в его грудь. Ведьмак почувствовал как тепло разливается по всему телу уже в который раз за эти несколько часов. Это было такое непривычное чувство, он едва мог справиться с ним. Мысль   
"что теперь?" промелькнула с его голове и он невольно дернулся. Лютик отреагировал моментально - поднял голову и взглянул на ведьмака.  
\- Что такое? Ох, - понял он. - Разве это не очевидно?   
\- Вместе?  
\- Теперь всегда. Ты от меня больше так просто не отделаешься.  
\- Я хочу знать всё, что случилось с тобой за прошедшие 10 лет, - после небольшой паузы сказал Геральт.  
\- Мм? - промямлил Лютик. - Что?   
\- Расскажи мне что было с тобой с тех пор как я ушёл.  
\- Только не сейчас, - простонал Юлиан. - Потом я спою тебе. Я почти придумал новую песню. Она про тебя. Опять. Снова. Я так много написал про тебя за эти годы, господи. Хочу чтобы ты услышал их все.   
\- Хорошо, Лютик. Ты споешь, а я послушаю. А пока спи.

**Author's Note:**

> По ходу написания ночью у костра была опечатка и комментарий к ней (оставляю это тут просто чтоб поржать):
> 
> На сегкуднду 
> 
> Мы литерраль ржали над этим полчаса и я забыла что я хотела написать.


End file.
